The invention relates to a nostril expansion device. More particularly, the invention relates to a nostril expansion device which employs changeable pads and clips which may selectable and interchanged by the user to achieve effective nostril expansion while providing simultaneous comfort and allowing repeated use.
A variety of conditions make it difficult for a person to breathe through their nose. Decreased air passage through the nose can have a variety of effects on an individual, ranging from discomfort to snoring. A variety of chemical (drug) treatments are available which seek to treat many of these ailments, and open nasal passages. Such treatments vary in effectiveness. However primitive it may seem, mechanically holding the nostrils in the open position is the only effective solution for some. In addition, mechanically opening the nostrils eliminates side effects commonly associated with drug therapy.
Mechanical nasal expanders have been attempted in various configurations over the past century. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 1,292,083 to Sawyer discloses a device which attaches to the nostrils, and uses a stiff wire to urge the nostrils outward.
Later attempts generally were configured as one piece, tape-like constructions which extended from one nostril, along the surface of the nose, across the bridge, to the other nostril. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,609,150 to Maged; 5,718,224 to Muchin; 5,806,525 to Pope; 5,884,628 to Hilsen; 5,890,486 to Mitra et al.; and Re. 35,408 to Petruson all disclose devices having this general configuration.
One further device is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,091 to Johnson, sold under the trade name BREATHRIGHT. Johnson employs a pair of resilient bands, embodied within a multi-layered, tape like construction.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device which effectively dilates the nostrils so as to open nasal passages and allow natural breathing to occur therethrough. Accordingly, the device engages the nostrils and pulls them outward to mechanically effect dilation of the nostrils.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device which may be adjusted to accommodate different size noses, and may be adjusted according to necessary dilating force. Accordingly, the pads are detachable from the clips, and the clips may be interchanged to accommodate the comfort of the user, accommodate different size noses, and supply the required dilating force.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device which may be effectively secured onto the outside of the nostrils, will remain securely in place during use, but which may be easily and painlessly removed following use. Accordingly, the pads have adhesive surfaces. Further, only the pads are adhered to the nose. Still further, a non-adhesive serrated edge on the outer periphery of the pads allow the user to easily and painlessly pry the pads from the nostrils.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.